Pet
by Elexies
Summary: Susan was captured at the river, and Maugrim’s found something interesting, something that’s distinctly his, and he’ll do what he must to keep her. SusanMaugrim
1. Contemplation

_I own nothing of The Chronicles of Narnia, it alls belongs to C.S. Lewis. The only thing I own is_ _this ridiculous and implausible plot. _

_Constructive criticism is always welcome! _

What always fascinated him about her was her simplicity. Well, simplicity was a harsh word for her. She was, in no way, simplistic. No, not a daughter of Eve, they weren't simple. That had been presumptuous of him. She was different than the others though. She wasn't boisterous with her attitude, with her smile, with her supposed courage; she was often very gentle, thinking. That was it, that's what set her out from the others: she would _think_. He didn't know humans did that, or that anyone did, save Her Majesty. Maugrim did so love a thinker. Someone to complete him and match his cunning was what he was looking for. She did just that, and with surprising ease.

He was keen on survival, always had been since his youth. Yet, she brought along a comfortable sort of knowledge. It wasn't just surviving. It was conversation. It was hearing her talk and hearing her prattle. He'd grown to love it in the short period of time of knowing her. It wasn't enough though, what little he was aware of her. He wanted _more_ of her. He wanted more babbling, more inquisitiveness, more _her_.

He felt a sigh well into his chest, but held it back, instead chancing a yawn before her, to not look so exasperated. He didn't want her to feel unwelcome in his presence. Oh no, quite the opposite. He hoped she might even grow to enjoy it. Look forward to him coming and watching her, staring at her. His turn to watch the Daughter of Eve, Susan.

He fancied the idea of her being excited about his shift to keep a stern eye on her; maybe she'd even grow so comfortable around him she'd tell him some plans of Aslan's. That'd be killing two birds in one stone, a real treat. Susan would relax under his watchful eye and the Queen would favor him for discovering some grand knowledge. Of course, he really could care less about the Queen. Too frigid a bitch for his sakes. She would think, yes, but not much.

Susan thought about everything and she thought about nothing. Anything that teased into that calculating mind of hers was not left untouched. She was his 'little thinker'. Now, this he knew for certain, if nothing else about her. She was a thinker. She sat there now, knees pulled to her chest, nibbling that full lower lip of hers and her eyes deep and far off. More than anything else though, Susan was _his_.

He chuckled at the idea, and she looked up quickly, dark red locks falling about her face hazardously. Her green eyes were wide and her already pale skin was a pasty, sickly color. He'd grown accustomed to her, her looks and how she acted. The way she breathed and the way she spoke was implanted in his memory. He knew so much about her and yet so little.

"What do you find so funny?" her chin jutted out. She was trying to be brave. It was cute. She was cute.

Susan was nothing he'd imagined a human to be. No, he'd thought humans beastly creatures from the little he knew of them, like the Edmund child. The boy had given away his family, turned in something that was supposed to be treasured, for some lovely words that fell off the Queens frosty lips. Indeed, it may all have been in survival, but even he knew treachery when he saw it, or maybe he'd known the Queen for too long. Then there was Lucy, loud and complaining constantly. Things were black and white for her, good and evil. She didn't understand half of it, of anything. Peter was desperate for a battle, to be a winner.

"You."

She flinched at the words, at the sound of his voice. No, he didn't want that. He wanted her cheeks to grow flush, her eyes to darken in desire and her muscles too relax. He didn't want to see her nervous. He shifted, watching her carefully as she looked down towards the floor, her blazing eyes hinting weariness and a primal fear. She'd not been sleeping well, he could tell, if not for the dark bags beginning to show beneath her eyes.

"M-me?" she fumbled over the word. He chuckled once again, lying on the ground and studying her again. She shifted uncomfortably, pulling her legs closer to herself, and hissing in pain. He eyed the wound at her ankle. He'd bit her there. He erased the thought from his mind, trying to rephrase it, and then realized he couldn't. He scoffed, it sounded much worse than it was. It wasn't as if he could very well climb and drag her luscious little body down from the tree. No, a bite in the ankle and she'd gone into shock and had fainted. It was easy enough catching her on his back and taking chase.

Peter had frozen up. That was the boy's own fault, one shouldn't hesitate in battle. He'd known all along the boy didn't have it in him.

"Yes, you. Always contemplating something or other," he spoke lightly, trying to ease towards a friendly conversation. It probably wasn't going to happen. She was still frightened of him, of all of them.

"Well, I should hope so!" she snapped and jerked back in surprise as he growled at her, not liking the tone and letting her know then and there. She immediately quieted down, resting her head on her knees and looking away from him. He huffed irritably, and then returned to his formerly comfortable position. He wouldn't have that, she'd respect him, like it or not.

It'd started on the frozen lake, this strange obsession of his. She'd looked terribly lovely with her pale face frightened, her red locks tangled and matted about her sweetly oval face. She'd been trembling, scared and worried over the whole situation. The brash older child had insisted on fighting and she'd continued to persist that they just do what was _sensible_. Albeit there was nothing sensible in Narnia, but it was refreshing meet a female that tried to think through the situations. She tried to take them apart and piece them all back together in that head of hers. Smart girl, indeed.

Then at the river, watching her play in the water with the youngest and loudest. Her wet clothes were sticking to her body and she positively glowed when she smiled. She was clean again, her hair soft looking and those green eyes glimmering beautifully in the sunlight of summer. The dress clung to her form, revealing soft feminine curves that were foreign to him, for Her Majesty, the old witch, had none so sweet looking. Her breasts were fuller, easing along her prime, and her hips beginning to grow, screaming an eagerness for childbirth. There was something fascinating about the humanoid body, so much compared to his wolfish one. Her hands, for instance, were amazing. He'd loved watching the elegant digits work, cupping the water to splash her little sister. The lack of fur let him see the blush that occasionally crossed her cheeks. The way she often pulled her lower lip into her mouth to nibble on it. Everything was fascinating starting from head to toe.

"W-wolf," she looked towards him again.

"Yes?"

She flinched away as he looked up at her, afraid he'd lash out, before her chin jutted out again, that same defiant gesture of hers. He grinned at her, watching the flush cross over her face once again. She'd never thought animals would talk; it was wonderful how she reacted to him speaking all the time. She would squirm and there always seemed to be a jolt to her system. He'd had plenty of females react to him that way, sure, but they weren't her.

"I—" she murmured, nipping her lower lip softly as she cut herself off. She was thinking of her words, how to say it. He watched her think, the consideration in her face, and the crease of her brow. It was a beautiful thing to admire, and he sat up, head tilted the side. He wanted to know what she wanted saying, but didn't want to disrupt the strange peace on her face, the heavy thinking that showed just who she was. Fascinating.

"What is your name?" she spoke unsurely. He snorted. She jumped when he stood, stretching slowly; working out the muscles from their long sits in her prison. "Well?" she frowned, and he looked up, studying the mild irritation on her face.

"Well what, Daughter of Eve?"

"Aren't you going to answer me?" She looked positively offended. He laughed dryly, rolling his shoulders. She watched him, and he smirked.

"Why should I? You're a prisoner, a _human_ prisoner. I owe you no decency."

"You do! A-at least for the sake of me being a lady, and that you bit my ankle! I deserve the name of my attacker." She tilted her chin up, looking ever inch regal as could be. He stared at her calmly, watching the flush creep along her cheeks and the nerves begin to break down. She was thinking that she might've made a mistake. Maybe a name would help what he wanted, get her to fancy him as much as he'd begun to fancy her.

"Maugrim, head of the Queen's secret police."

"S-so you're the one that arrested Mr. Tumnus!" she cried, looked flustered, and terribly upset. He might not have helped his situation any. "Why! You're the very reason we're in this terrible mess, you and that _witch_!"

He snarled at her and she whimpered, covering her face from him. She looked as if he'd attack her or hit her. He somewhat wished he could, just to see his violent mark on her pale flesh, but the urge left him just as quickly as it came about. Hit her? No. He doubted he'd ever beat her. She was much too fragile, much too sweet to him by this point. His little thinker didn't deserve that sort of treatment.

"You don't seem to understand, Daughter of Eve," he spat the name and watched as she recoiled. "When Aslan has been defeated, the Queen will return to power and there will be winter again. At the moment, I'm in a safe position. I'm brushing the top. I can sink my teeth into luxury. Where will you be Daughter of Eve, when the Queen has returned to her former power?" He waited, watched, and she shook her head helplessly.

"I don't know…"

"You'll be dead."

She cringed and quickly went silent, not saying another thing.

Now he had her worrying, perfect. He sighed, lying down near her side, enjoying the warmth that came from her body so close to his own. He wanted to press himself against her really, feel her flesh against his own body. Susan scooted away a bit, but the space between them was sparse and she didn't have far she would go.

This really was a sad place to keep a girl such as her, a simple cave hidden deep beneath the ground. There wasn't a chance Aslan or the others would find her. Only a select few knew where they were keeping her hidden, and Maugrim was one of them. No more than a cave with some ratty blankets to keep the cold out, she sat there, her wrists tied with a rope that chaffed the fragile skin. Her dress was filthy and torn from the race in the forest. She was dirty again and looked miserable as could be. Yet, she was still thinking.

"Tell me your name, Daughter of Eve," he spoke lightly, trying to sound friendly, trying to interest her. She looked towards him, green eyes looking frightened and unsure. He matched her gaze, and they held it for a moment. He felt his heart race in delight and he could hear her breathing increase. She licked dry lips, pressing herself against the wall some.

"I, well, don't you know it?" she frowned. He already knew what she was thinking. Indeed, the boy had cried out her name a time or two, and certainly when they were bickering on the frozen lake he'd caught wind of it. He liked the idea of her telling him though, a beginning to their relationship possibly. They'd look back in the future and he'd be able to say 'yes, that's where it started. That's when you grew to like me, dear.'

"Tell me your name."

"Susan, Susan Pevensie."

He spoke her name slowly, testing the feel of it. It was different, very odd indeed. It was nothing he'd heard before her, nothing he'd tried before. It matched her though, the sound did. It was simpler than the others, not harsh in the least. It sounded logical.

"Why am I being kept here?" she frowned, speaking nonchalantly. She'd asked him many times before, but he'd ignored the question. To be certain, he wasn't sure himself. It was unlike the Queen to not turn things to stone automatically and she'd gotten fairly trigger-happy with her powers recently. He hoped Susan wouldn't have to die. She was charming to watch. He would never risk his own neck for her, no, but for now she was rather an obsession. She was like a pet to him, really, just a pet.

He adjusted, looking away from her, to ignore the question.

"Please, Maugrim, I want to know. Why here?" her voice was pleading, and he felt his fur rise at the sound. If he looked up he'd see the beseeching expression, and that was the last thing he really needed to see at the time being. She'd be begging him. _Begging him_. He'd go mad. "Please Mau—"

He turned and snarled at her again, and she jerked back with a scream, squirming away from him. He huffed, standing to walk across the room from her trembling form. He felt another snarl rise up in him, but simmered it to an irritated growl. Turning his attention to her again, he sighed, watching as she pressed herself against the wall, keeping her attention elsewhere. She did not match his eyes this time, did not beg more. Now was not the time to hear that sort of tone.

She'd grown more or less use to his snarling, though it still frightened her. She'd been here about a week now, and every night, for hours that never lasted long enough, he watched her. The first night she'd been so quiet, trembling and alarmed of anything and everything. He hadn't bothered to speak to her, content to observe her stare at him with wide and crazed eyes. Not much after the first few days she began talking, prodding for answers. He got angry easily and was well known for his short fuse. This was the first day they'd spoken to each other though, save her babbling at times. He might've already gone too far.

"Maugrim—" her hesitant voice greeted his ears and he looked towards her. Licking her lips, she fumbled for her words again. "How are my brothers and sister?"

He chuckled and worked over his words slowly, not wanting to give away too much to her. Let her wonder.

"I shouldn't tell you much. They're alive though."

Relief washed over her face and she smiled. A glorious sight he hadn't seen since the day at the river. He'd like to make her smile more. He'd like to see that glorious look directed towards him, and not simply because he told her that the bratlings were alive and, more or less, well.

"Oh, that's wonderful. Thank you," she beamed at him, and he shifted under the look.

Turning away from her he looked out towards the exit of the cave, smelling the rain outside. It was getting colder again. Without Susan, there wasn't a chance Aslan and the others would win the battles, he knew. She was the brilliance behind them, the one that kept them in line, along with the oldest. Peter needed someone to push courage into him despite all else, and Lucy was far too innocent and young to understand the severity of battle. It was all a _game_ to her, a horrid game. Edmund? Edmund had been saved. A wolf had led the others back to the camp accidentally and the rotten child has escaped. Not for long though, the Queen would come back and he didn't doubt the ceremony of the boy's sacrifice would be beautiful.

"You'll be leaving soon," she spoke lightly, nervously.

Yes, he'd be leaving soon, his shift was about up. Then another wolf would watch her. A fun little system where they traded places, there wasn't another purpose for them. They just had to let everything fall into place, attend the ceremony at the Stone Tablet, and then destroy Aslan and his little army. Then, there was Susan. What to do with Susan? The others would die, but Susan? Maybe he could ask for her of the Queen, a pet as a reward for his hard work.

One could only hope.

He stood and stretched, the scent of another wolf coming nearer reaching him. She was in safe hands until the next time. Glancing towards her once more he noticed she's already dosed off, and chuckled. Hesitating he moved towards her, slow and hoping she didn't wake. He brushed his nose through her hair, inhaling her scent. She squirmed, jerked, but didn't return to the living world, and he felt relief well in his chest. She'd been attempting to stay up for longer periods of time recently, frightened of falling asleep. She was dirty, but beneath the stench of old filth, sweat and grime, she was soothing as could be. She smelled like _fall_, he realized. Something he remembered briefly from his childhood. A crispy scent, when the leaves were about the ground and the wind was sweet and romantic. He barely recalled it before winter had set in for good.

He had to keep her.


	2. A New Hiding Place

Thank you all for the reviews!

She was still sleeping when he came back, head back against the wall to the point she'd have a horrible crick in her neck when she woke up. He sat there, taking in the slender shoulders that were raised about her lovely face in her curled up position. Her lips were parted softly and she breathed slowly in and out. Her breasts rose and fell beneath the dirty top of her dress. Moving slowly towards her buried his nose into her hair once more, inhaling her scent thoughtfully and savoring the crisp hints of autumn. It was heavenly as could be. He loved it and moved only closer to nuzzle the red locks.

She must've felt the warmth from his body for the Daughter of Eve squirmed, adjusting to lean against him heavily. He wrinkled his nose, gazing down at her. She murmured lazily in her sleep, arms going about him, fingers tightening in his fur. He shuddered and shifted uncomfortably in her arms, not used to such close contact with anyone.

Her scent was heavy in this position, obvious and everywhere around him. It was the scent of autumn and he knew that for certain now. He could remember everything of the season now. What he recalled of that time was that he'd been sitting in the forest along the very path the Queen so enjoyed traveling. The leaves were broken beneath his paws, the wind soft and cool in the beginnings of a winter coat. The scent was crisp, and there was still vague warmth in the area. Maugrim had always hated summer because it was much _too_ hot and stifling. Winter was best for him. An eternal winter coat and never did he feel smothered with the heat. So what it was never Christmas? As if the holiday was truly necessary. The rebels were all children with the way they acted and the way they moaned and groaned about something as ridiculous as that. He wondered idly if that pitiful excuse was a reason Susan was fighting as well. Why was she fighting? Why was she here? She saw logic in most everything, why would she care at all for Narnia?

Maybe it was because it defied her logic. Maybe it gave her a rush to the system to know there was something she did not understand. It was new hurtles, new things to explore and discover. She was amazing.

Her on topic, her face was buried into his neck and he'd never felt so relaxed before this. He'd never experienced this, especially not from a human or anything like a human. Then, he'd never been one for hugs or being clung to. This was rather lovely though, her so near and holding tight to him. There were females, oh of course. He could very well have had a romp with any savage bitch out there, but that's all they were. Savages that just wanted a quick little fuck. He was sick of them. He wanted something new, and Susan was very new.

He'd mentioned Susan to the Queen. It'd been no more than the murmur of her name and he had gotten a rather irritated response of 'What?' that only raised the fur on his back. Her tone was icy as ever, and he hated that she needed time before he told her of any of his plans. He'd known better than to go on with his thoughts and merely shook his head and sulked away, growling. He still felt rather rotten over the whole situation. Yet, there was always a silver lining, or something to that nature. He'd done his research, and the Edmund sacrifice would prove helpful for his cause. He just needed to convince the Queen the same thing. He just needed the blood of a few people, some worthless souls, and he could go so far as to hold Susan to his body. He grinned at the thought, giving her a soft nudge to wake her up.

Murmuring she adjusted away from him, leaning back against the wall as she stretched some, her eyes opening just a bit. He stared at them, watching as she reached up with her bound wrists and wiped the sleep from the green hued eyes, yawning heavily. She gazed up at him, smiling lazily, tiredly. He chuckled and sat down as she stretched best she could in such a position and small space.

"Good morning, Muagrim," she murmured, squirming to work the ache from her shoulders, leaning heavily against the wall. He grinned at her slowly, admiring her pale skin.

"Good evening, Susan, Daughter of Eve. How are you?"

"I'd say splendid, but I'm afraid I might be lying to you," she looked towards the ground, studying the toe of her shoe. He chuckled softly, nodding his head some.

"Well, we certainly can't have you lying to us."

She looked up at the words, cheeks going flush. It must've been the way he said it. The purr he'd added and the heated look he'd shot her. He wasn't complaining. He liked her response very much. Licking her lips nervously she looked up at him, squirming in her spot.

"Is there any news on my brothers and sisters?" she looked up at him, green eyes hopeful.

"You're talkative today, Susan."

She quickly turned her attention to her shoe again, blushing brightly and smiling helplessly. She shook her head, though it was a useless gesture. He hadn't needed a response. Still, it was always enjoyable to watch her.

He'd wanted to let her out, let her move about and do things. He'd wanted to see how she walked about in the open, not how she fumbled about in a small cave. He'd wanted to see her hands do something, besides weakly hold her head. He was tired of the cave. It smelled of filth and body odor. She needed more he'd decided that morning as he followed the witch as she surveyed the camp of her dark minions.

It was a random and probably stupid idea that had struck him. He'd mentioned it to the Queen not terribly long after the first mentioning of Susan. He knew she'd be interested. He'd sat at her side, let her rant and rave about anything that came to her attention, and then mentioned the Daughter of Eve once more. She'd been more than irritated to hear about her, and had once more snapped at him. He'd held his own this time, he was proud to say. It was with a thoughtful tone he'd said: "She's stayed in that cave for about a week now. It's starting to smell."

"Make her clean it."

"Your majesty, a Daughter of Eve would do poorly at any sort of labor, humans don't understand it. That, and she could draw attention to her self. We should move her to another location, preferably close to water. It would help us keep her scent lost to Aslan."

"Then move her."

"With pleasure. Thank you, Highness."

So he sat here now, wondering how he was going to do this. He knew the perfect location, a den that used to be his own stomping grounds before he'd joined the Queen. He'd not visited it forever, but his scent was still heavy about it. The den needed a little work, but he didn't doubt it'd be more comfortable than this. It was near a river that flowed smoothly and slowly. He'd be able to keep and eye on her constantly while the Queen found no use for him. He'd have time to get to know her, and her him.

"Susan, you're going to be moved from here," he frowned. She looked up at him quickly, flushing gently. Her mind was already racing, already making plans of how she would escape. He grinned, watching her think and enjoying the way she drew her lower lip into her mouth and nipped. Her eyes gazed at him, but she wasn't seeing him. She was seeing her plans, how she would run, what she would do first, where she would go next. He spoke softly, not wanting to frighten her from her reverie, but she jumped either way. "You're not going to escape, Susan. Once you're at the new location it will be even less likely you'll get away from me—us." He corrected himself, feeling a rush of irritability over the mess up.

She stared and he let the information sink in. Her chin trembled a bit and she closed her eyes, tilting her chin up softly to try and hide the quiver. She wasn't going to see her brothers or sister ever again and he knew that. Certainly not the Edmund child, he would be sacrificed and he'd be putting that blood to good use. He hoped he'd be the one to kill Peter. As for Lucy, he was surprised she'd made it this far. He knew some of the darker fauns had taken a small fancy to her, the Tumnus fellow bringing out the charm in the child. Maugrim still saw nothing to her except a screaming little brat. There was no hope for Susan though, and that was what was going through her mind as tears began to trail down her face.

Maugrim took a step towards her.

"We have to go."

She took a deep and shuddering breath, the nodded, slowly crawling towards the hole of the cave. Her ankle was looking better. He hadn't bit down that hard, the wound was almost healed, thank goodness. The last thing he needed was having her slowing them down more than necessary on the trip to the den.

He watched her backside as she drew out of the cave, eyeing the plump bottom thoughtfully again the dress. She fumbled out of the hole, and he gave her rump a light nudge, if not just for the sake of getting a closer look at her. His tongue teased out, pressing between her legs some, studying how she reacted, tasting the flash of arousal that ran through her system, smelling it and savoring the feel of his tongue against her. There was a small gasp and she moved a bit quicker. He chuckled and kept a firm eye on her as he slowly drew out into the night. There was a small tremble to her by now, and her cheeks had grown flush. She sat on the ground, staring at him, clinging to herself. Their gazes stayed locked for a while, and he felt heat rush through his system. It melted the cold air, rushed through his body as desire welled. Slowly she licked her lips, and he noticed the way she pressed her thighs tighter together. His eyes fell to the full buds, studying the way the moistened petals shined in the moonlight. It was an erotic sight, and he drew closer.

She gasped and jerked to her feet, a primal reaction and he felt a growl rise in his chest, but stifled it. The heat of the moment was broken. The air was bitter now and snow crunched beneath their weight. Susan looked about, breathing deeply, her air coming out in visible puffs. She was already shaking, arms tight about herself.

"It was summer back at the river," she whispered, afraid of breaking the heavy silence. He chuckled softly, drawing near her and relishing her body warmth and the crisp of her scent. She gazed about into the darkness, breathing deeply and slowly. She drew close to him as well, though he doubted she realized it.

"The Queen's power is strong, and without you the others lose hope."

"Couldn't you let me go back, Maugrim? We truly have become rather good—"

"We are on speaking terms. I'm afraid we are not friends though, Susan. Come."

She sighed, following him with a gentle limp to her step. The walk was in silence, except for their breathing and the snow giving beneath their weight. She did not move far from his side, always near him, her fingertips even brushing along his neck and shoulders. He sighed, enjoying the quiet, the peace of the whole situation. He felt his muscles relax and his head tilted closer to the ground, taking in some of the scents. The den was not a far location, possibly and hour or two away. When Susan got tired he would carry her along the rest of the way.

That was their whole walk there. She did not get tired, he was surprised to say. Or, best yet to say, she didn't get _too_ tired. She was silent and he was silent and they enjoyed the company of each other. He listened to the sound of her breathing and the sound of snow crunching weakly beneath their weight. She was thinking still, simple for the way she paused now and then, or watching the emotions flicker across her face, oblivious to the all the world except her woes. It was always fun to watch her.

The den came along much too quickly for his taste. He'd been enjoying the feel of Susan's hand along his back, trailing sweetly along his spine or about his shoulders. She was very gentle with the motions, her fingertips trailing lightly through his fur, and he shuddered each time she teased near his tail. The den came much too quickly indeed.

Susan looked relieved though, and tired. He guided her into the warmth of his den, a cozy sort of hole beneath the ground. It needed work still, needed to be a bit more open for her. He'd never been much for teamwork, let alone being with a pack, and had been content to remaining alone. It was enough for him during the winters. Susan was almost as big as him, though he knew well enough he could stand on his back legs and well be taller. She should fit more or less, and it should be cozy and warm for her, but it would have to be bigger to fit both of them. For now, he'd have to content himself with the fact she was lying exactly where he used to reside, snuggled very near him and in his scent. It was a soothing enough thought. She crawled into his den and collapsed tiredly on the soft mound of dirt. He'd get her some blankets tomorrow, he decided. The trip on her sore ankles had worn her out well enough; she'd be no trouble to him tonight. He chuckled as he relaxed outside the den and listening as she got comfortable. Her voice was sweet when it slipped near his ears in all its delicate invitation.

"Goodnight, Maugrim."

"Goodnight, Susan."


	3. The Spring

_Thank you all for the reviews! _

They hadn't said anything to each other for two days, and he didn't know why exactly. It was frustrating to him. He wanted a relationship to blossom between them somehow; he wanted her to fancy him like he'd begun to fancy her. He wanted her to see he could match her wit with ease and that made him quite perfect for her and that she was best kept his own. Yet, he knew they would never get there if she would not _talk_ to him.

He could very well start a conversation on his own, he was sure, but it was then that he did not feel like the Head of the Secret Police. He didn't feel like a vicious wolf or like he was anything grand and mighty, though he knew very well he _was_. When he tried talking to her, just because he wanted to talk, he felt weak and foolish. He could never think of the right thing to say, and even when he did he couldn't get his words to come out right. Often times he got frustrated and walked away with a snarl from a then puzzled Susan.

He would watch her for hours on end and feel as if she were refusing to talk to him on purpose, like she knew he wanted—no, _longed_ for conversation, and she denied him every time. It was his right as her captor to be able to speak to her about whatever he should like, but he never could. It was driving him mad.

Today was different, but only because of her brothers and sister. She was curious about them again, so much that her heart began to race when she asked the question. She was still afraid for them, and he rather loved it, if only for the fact it got her speaking to him as he wanted. He knew if it weren't for the useless brats she would remain quiet and thoughtful, her mind wandering elsewhere, maybe to her former residence before she came to Narnia. No matter, she was here now with him and her brothers and sister were in danger. It all was just working the way he wanted, slowly but surely.

"Maugrim," she whispered softly. She was sitting outside the den, trying to get tangles out of her hair by brushing it with her slender fingers. He watched her a moment, enjoying the way the winter light glimmered through her red hair. It was lovely, and he looking forward to when they'd get a fresh snow, to see the flakes dance about her pale face and to rest in her hair.

"Yes, Daughter of Eve?"

"How are my brothers and sister?"

"They are still alive."

"Are they well?"

He snorted, lying down and turning his head from her, just to collect his thoughts. He didn't want to answer that question, not truly. Her Majesty was planning to take back the beastly Edmund child and put his wretched body to good use. He wondered if Susan would hate him for his plans for the child. She really shouldn't. Edmund was a vicious creature that probably had not caused her a moment of happiness her whole life. He liked to think that she would be so happy, so very pleased, with the outcome of Maugrim that she wouldn't think twice of the loss of her youngest brother.

"Maugrim," her voice was sweet and inched a bit closer toward him. He didn't jerk away from her, didn't snarl at her. He just allowed her trembling hand to reach out and brush through his fur. She shivered, he shivered, and she continued working her way closer to him. "I'm lonesome, Maugrim. I miss Peter and Lucy and Edmund. I miss them all very much." He allowed her to sit close to his side, and slender fingers teasing through his fur, stroking about his ears and down his spine. It was a glorious sensation.

"You should put them out of your mind. I am the only company for you now, Susan."

"It's not the same…"

"What would make it the same?" He turned to look up at her, gazing into those big eyes, the green hue darkened with her melancholy thoughts. She licked dry lips, shaking her head helplessly and a weak laugh escaped her. She looked so very lost and so very confused with everything. Her brows were drawn together and mindlessly she clung to him.

"You're a wolf, Maugrim. Y-you're not even supposed to be talking, not in my world. You're just an animal."

He snorted, looking off to the side away from her. The answer irritated him terribly. She was right, in her world he was little more than an animal. In Narnia, though, he was so much more. Humans were the strange creature, the dumb thing that wasn't supposed to talk. The Queen was about as close to humans as he'd ever come to envision, what little he'd heard through rumors and nervous whispers were never good. Susan was distinctly human and distinctly odd. He was getting used to her as much as she was getting used to him. Certainly there was something that they could make out of that together. Two very unique and intelligent beings were made to be something to the other. It didn't matter to him if she was little more than a pet, or something as intense as a life long companion. He _wanted_ her.

"I miss home, also. I wish we'd never come to this terrible place," Susan whispered. He once more looked at her, noticing how perfectly forlorn she looked. She was fighting back tears, he could tell by the tremble of her chin and the wetness in her eyes.

"Susan, do not be upset."

"I'm sorry, truly I am. I can't help it. Everything is so awful. I'm a prisoner to a wolf, and I don't know if my brothers and sister are okay. There's some war going about and I'm stuck in the middle of it simply because I walked into that dratted wardrobe." Her cheeks grew flush with the words and angrily she picked up a stone and tossed it across the small river that surrounded them. It scraped across the ice dully and it seemed to only frustrate her more, for she covered her face and bit back a sob.

Maugrim sighed, wishing he knew how to soothe her woes. He didn't though and it was not his place to let her visit her useless family, not that he would anyway. Today was the first that she'd spoken of them in two days, eventually thoughts of them would disappear from her mind and they'd be no more than a wasted memory, he was certain. She'd learn to rely entirely upon him for everything she needed. For food, shelter, warmth and company he was all there was to offer. There was little choice in the matter and all she could do was smile and get to know him.

"Susan, if you could have anything at this moment, besides your family or freedom, what would you like?" he asked softly, simply curious. She laughed, running a hand through her hair weakly.

"A bath sounds lovely."

His ears twitched. A bath would seem most unlikely now, with the frozen river and the cold. Still, it might do him some good if she felt comfortable and happier. All that, and watching her bathe would prove to relax him as well.

Susan followed behind Maugrim, a frown of confusion upon her face as she watched him move. She stood close by his side and her fingertips continued to stroke his spine. They'd been going this way for about fifteen minutes or so now, and he knew they were almost there, almost to the spring. It'd taken him much pleading and insistence on his part of the Queen. He'd told her how foul the human smelled by now, how sick he was of it. She'd told him snidely he didn't have to watch her, but he'd been quick with his response. He didn't trust anyone else with her. She was a charming character, sweet spoken and delightful as could be. She could lure most any male with her wicked charisma to her beck and call if she felt the desire. The Queen had wanted to hear nothing more.

It was a hot spring; he didn't know how he'd pulled it out of Queen except the knowledge that, if the Daughter of Eve was warm, she'd be tired and less talkative. Not that Susan was talkative anyway. Still, it was a hot spring and he was pleased. He didn't need her getting sick just because she needed to be cleaned. Not even a half hour walk was the spring from the den, he had a feeling they might visit the spot frequently. And a lovely spot it was, he realized, as he guided Susan about some frozen brush to the steaming spring. All the snow about the spring was melted; it was like a small little piece of summer amidst all the cold and winter. Green grass could be seen about the spring and the steam rose heavily into the air, thick and delightful, but it stopped at the canopy of the trees so their position would not be given away. He heard Susan's soft intake of breath, and watched as she stood there with her eyes wide and mouth open.

"O-oh, Maugrim! I-it…" she flushed, fumbling helplessly about her words. He chuckled, relishing in her glee and the blush that crossed over her cheeks. "Water. _Hot_ water." She laughed, moving forward quickly toward to the spring, green eyes wide and a smile on her face, before she stopped. Her hands were about the top of the dirty dress, working furtively at the buttons when she halted. She looked back at him, cheeks flush. There was a heavy silence for a moment, thick and heavy, before she spoke meekly. "Y-you, you're going to leave aren't you?"

He frowned and shook his head, sitting down.

"I can't, Susan. I have to keep watch over you always."

Her cheeks went bright red at his words, and trembling she stared at him. Their gazes locked for the while, kept sharply on one and other as they studied the other. It was an intense sort of battle, one of wills to see who would relent and give up first. He was not leaving and, one way or another, he would watch her. She did not want to be so exposed before him, but she wanted a bath and he knew it, she'd admitted it to him proudly. Very slowly, her hands began to undo the buttons along her dress and a rush of desire filled him.

"You're only an animal," she whispered. He felt a smirk tease his lips as he sat, watching her firmly.

"Only an animal," he spoke gently to her, watching as she slowly pulled the dress over her head. He was irritated to see beneath was a thinner white dress that stopped about her knees, and he wrinkled his nose. He could still see some of her legs, the calves at least, pale and sleek, but he wanted so much more. He was curious to know about her body. He wanted terribly to find out, a felt that it was a reward for the spring, per say.

He was pleased when Susan continued, still watching him nervously, as inch by inch she pulled the thin dress up as well, and inch by inch, he watched her pale skin grow bare to him. The smooth skin of her legs, the creamy hue looking glorious surrounded by the snow. She wasn't like the Queen. She wasn't like ice.

Susan was like cream, a very fine and rich cream. She was elegant and beautiful. She still had color to her body, a flush that was growing all about her teenaged form. It was a red that was teasing about the pale flesh, like the blush that tended to cross her face, only now it was much more erotic. The curves of her body were gentle and lovely, making him feel hot and uncomfortable all over. Her breasts were full, sweet mounds of that creamy skin, tinted oh-so-vaguely with her blush. It struck him odd, the clothes she wore beneath. They were white and simple, covering her cute little rear and another white that covered her plump breasts. She tossed the dress and thinner dress off to the side, slowly moving towards the water.

"Thank you for the spring, Maugrim."

He couldn't work up a reply.

Never before had he longed to be anything like the Queen or to be anything less than a wolf, but now he desired it so. He wished he had hands to touch her with, arms to hold her with, and a mouth to kiss her with. It drove him mad and he huffed, lying down to continue gazing. He watched Susan shudder, and she turned her back, making her way down into the spring. She sighed heavily; slipping down into the hot depths, head tilted back in relief as she leaned against the edge of the pool. He crept a bit closer towards her, inhaling her scent best he could. They were a few feet away, and she seemed so very relaxed. Her face was peaceful, like when she was sleeping.

She wasn't sleeping though, and it made his heart leap she was relaxed so near him and aware of him.

"Susan," he spoke softly.

"Yes, Maugrim?" she murmured in sweet response.

"Are you happy?"

"Very happy."

"I'm glad."

She adjusted to gaze at him, a shy smile teasing her lips. She chuckled, and closed her eyes again, sinking into the sweet depths of the water. It was so soothing that she was pleased with him, that she was happy because of him. He liked having that sort of power of her, the power to make her cry or to make her delighted. It was euphoric.

When they went back to the den she would stop talking to him again, he knew. She would shell up with her own thoughts, her own uncomfortable feelings. He'd seen something very personal, something very private. She still felt he was no more than an animal, a silly wolf that understood nothing of lust or desire. He doubted she understood it herself. He wondered how his gaze made her feel. He could smell her confusion and arousal as he stared at her and watched her give up and show her sweet little body to his hungry gaze. She liked the feeling, she much. The arousal smelled so creamy and so very sweet to his nose, he wanted her to feel that way more. He'd teach her he wasn't just an animal and he'd figure out someway to become a drug to her. If the Edmund child could be addicted to some magic, certain his sensible little Susan could become addicted to something dirty.

Maugrim sighed. He would have to wait for his plans, but until then at least he could admire Susan's pale shoulders.


	4. Two Sided

_I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews! _

They began to visit the spring frequently and it became their favorite location to be. It was Susan's favorite because it was the only piece of summer she knew, it gave her a sense of hope when she knew there was none. It was Maugrim's favorite because he could see her and could watch her bathe for hours. It'd become a delicious routine of theirs that he would not trade for anything in the world. He would wake her in the morning and they would go to the spring. She would strip quickly and shyly, her cheeks a bright red and a tiny tremor to her body. They would return after her bath and he would bring her food, to which she accepted graciously. She would frequently offer to share with him, but he would decline. Susan got little enough food as it was. The Queen was hoping to starve information out of her, but it did little good. Susan refused to talk about anything that had to do with Aslan.

They would sit in silence after that or, on a good day, they would talk for hours. He took her walking sometimes, but kept his eyes on her. He reminded her every time before a walk she would never escape him, to which she responded sweetly 'we'll see.' She was scheming something, he knew it, but he couldn't figure out what.

When they walked they never spoke to each other, instead listening to the trees creak and groan weakly under the weight of snow. Susan tended to hum now and then, especially if she got nervous of the silence. She got nervous easily, he noticed. It was when she couldn't think of anything good, nothing to calm her racing heart. He knew she would think of her brothers and sister to make her happier, but then she would realize she didn't know how they were or if they were even still alive. She refused to ask him about them now in days. She was afraid of what he would say. So, whenever she could think of nothing calming, she began to hum.

After they walked, they relaxed at the den again, and she would sleep until the night, when they went to the spring again. It was most erotic at night and most fascinating for him. She would be comfortable in his presence by then, as if the day had worn down her shyness and her inhibition, and Susan would take her time stripping, watching him. They would keep eye contact, and he would never let his gaze wander from her dark eyes until she'd turned her back to get into the water. She'd never stripped down more than the two dresses; there were always those underclothes that left his imagination wandering, but it was oh-so nice to watch the slow and sensual strip. Then she'd curl into the spring, facing him, and they would whisper to each other.

The whispers were about anything and everything. He would ask her about where she was from, what it was like there and her past. He would ask her what things she liked and what she enjoyed doing in spare time back in her odd world. She always answered softly, watching him across the steam that floated towards the trees. Her lips would be full and her dark green gaze thoughtful, her pale skin glimmering in the night. It was a wondrous sight.

"Have you always been the head of secret police, Maugrim?" her voice was hushed and sweetly found its way across the spring to him, as if floating across the tendrils of steam in the dark night.

"No, not always."

"What were you before?"

"A lone wolf."

"Were you lonely then?"

He frowned, thinking over the question. Lonely? How could he describe it? No, he was not lonely. He'd enjoyed the solitude immensely. He never had to share anything, though kills were harder to make without a pack. Still, he hadn't wanted the responsibility of a pack on his shoulders all the time. He hadn't want tons of rebels to look after, vicious backstabbing creatures that needed to be told what to do. He hadn't wanted to share his hard work with anyone, it was _his_ and he'd bled and ached for it all on his own. He didn't want to share the territory or the glory.

No, the seclusion was wonderful, but it was as silent as it could be. He'd found he would talk to himself, simple murmuring and pointless arguments. He had to admit, he'd longed for an intelligent companion, someone he could talk with. Maybe just _one_ person to share a meal with didn't sound so very awful, he supposed. He'd not had that and he knew few that were about as brilliant as he found himself. He would have wanted an intellectual equal that could match him with wits and jibes. Pity there was none.

That's how the Queen had found him, skulking around and defending a lovely territory for no other purpose other than to have it. His snide remarks had charmed her, his bitter outlook on the world had made her heart flutter, and he was almost anything and everything she could hope for in a chief for her secret police. The offer had been too good to refuse. He wouldn't have to speak to anyone, and the wolves were little more than bloodthirsty drones that needed only a snap to know what to do. He had earned their respect automatically, and that was about how things had worked for him then on. He got respect automatically and he never had to work for it. Life became an easy routine. Creatures feared him for the title, for his cold words and hate-filled eyes.

It was an effortless life. Not that he actually preferred the effortless life, there was little to no glory except when there was a chase, and those had proven simple over the years. He got restless often and would go out and search for trouble or cause it if he had to. Life was dull. Still, that thick silence that was with him before was gone now, as the Queen gave him all he needed on a silver platter.

"Maugrim?" Susan's voice was shy. He looked up again. "Were you lonely?"

"Yes."

"Are you now?"

"No."

"I'm glad. I enjoy your company, despite the circumstances," she smiled at him gently, a look that made his heart begin to race and a tremor of want tease through his spine. His voice was thick when he spoke, and he had to clear his throat a moment.

"I enjoy your company as well, Susan. You're a charming female."

She blushed prettily for him and looked down into the water.

"I like you a great deal, Maugrim. You're an intelligent fellow—wolf," she flushed and corrected her self, looking up at him again. He chuckled lightly, sitting up some.

"I like you as well, Susan. Know that if you every have anything to tell me, I will gladly listen," he grinned, leaning forward a bit more. He'd been hoping lately these late night chats would wear down her defenses. Maybe she would let him know something of Aslan, something the Queen could use. There was always the possibility he'd charmed her enough by now. It wasn't at all that information was her only use, but it would better their chances to stay together if she let _something_ slip. His heart sank though as her cheeks went red and fire flickered in her eyes for a moment, before she looked down into the water.

"Please don't, Maugrim. I enjoy talking to you. Please don't remind me we're enemies."

"Will you tell me nothing then, Susan?"

"Will you never let me go, Maugrim?"

Her eyes were haunted, pleading even, along with the words and he shuddered. He felt a growl rise, but felt no desire to shatter the peaceful atmosphere more than he already had. Taking a deep breath he returned to lying down, watching her.

"Can we promise something to each other, Maugrim?"

"What is that?"

"This time, at night, we shall be friends. I need a friend," she swam towards him, the sound of the water rising into the air, adding an ethereal, erotic tone to the night. She pulled out of the spring a bit so she could look him in the eyes. He gazed at her a moment and admired the pale skin in the dark, the swell of her breasts amidst the steam, and the longing in her eyes. He felt the urge to rise up, kiss her, and wrap his arms tight about her fill him. He wanted to pillage her mouth with his own and drive her mad with need. He wanted to kiss her breathless and have her fall into his arms, her body pressed tight against his own. He wanted her whimpering to him, beginning for more of his touches as those deep green eyes stared at him, smoldering with passion. He wanted all of her.

Dammit though, he couldn't. He didn't have the body he needed to drive her mad with lust and desire. He wanted it though, so very badly.

"Friends?" he tested the word. A friend with the enemy was horribly out of character for him. Then, just having a friend was out of character for him. He'd never had something like that, the Queen was about as close as he ever came, and she was certainly no _friend_.

"We shall speak nothing of the war, I promise. Just friendship," she added, nipping her lower lip hopefully. He chuckled, watching her. A friend, someone he could pass woes to when he needed to, someone he could banter with and know that feelings would not be hurt. He nodded his head.

"That sounds enchanting, Susan. Yes."

Susan hated herself for this entirely. She hated how comfortable she was around him, how happy she was to see him every morning, how wonderful it was to hear him talk to her about anything. He was fascinating, a brilliant creature that she could talk to for hours. He made her body quiver with desire and he made her heart flutter with a strange longing that she was so very new to. She had attributed everything at first to the fact he was the only companion she knew during her capture. She missed her family terribly, and any person in this position would rely on anyone for comfort and Maugrim had been the only one around to provide that comfort. No though, it was not true. She enjoyed his presence too much. She savored his every word too greatly. She truly enjoyed spending time with the wolf.

What was worse was he was no more than an animal, though the look in his eyes was distinctly human. The way he looked at her, like a starving man or a man that saw something that should and would be his, made her cheeks grow flush and her body would feel hot. It was horrible because he was an animal but he was entirely a _man_ inside. Honestly, that knowledge made her feel only more sinfully delightful when she stripped to her undergarments at night for him. Susan knew Maugrim was pleased when she stripped at night, the smoldering look of want in his eyes revealed it to her.

It was so confused to her, to feel as she did. She knew little to nothing of sex. Her parents had kept her well enough in the dark and all she knew was that the first time was supposed to hurt, and badly. The very prospect of sex horrified her, but the way Maugrim made her feel when he watched her was in no way pure. It was maddening.

She called him an animal, a wolf, but oh, did she wish he were more. She wanted something that could hold her and press her tightly against its body. She wanted whispers in her ears as hips gyrated against her own. Still, she supposed she felt safest with the knowledge he was _just_ an animal. He would never _seduce_ her; he would never touch her or tease her. He would never make her feel ashamed for giving away her body willingly and blissfully. Maugrim would never do anything a man could do.

He was just a wolf.

She thought over this as she listened to him leave. She didn't know where he went at night, probably to the Queen, but he would often be gone for hours. He'd not slipped away for a day or two now, except for hunts, and that was never enough time to escape. Susan had been plotting her escape since the day they first arrived at the den, comfortable though it was. Her ankle had healed well enough by now, but she continued to limp before him. She had been waiting for the perfect time, watching when he left and for how long, and it was always near daybreak that he disappeared for the longest time. She had waited up all night for him to leave, and finally he did.

She knew she would miss him, Maugrim that was. She would not miss the head of the Queen's secret police, her enemy and the villain. She had separated the two, needing to find some sort of solace in her winter prison. Maugrim was the devilish wolf that gazed at her with the eyes of a man, desire for her always glimmering in that heavy gaze of his. He spoke to her like an intellectual equal, and the smirks he always sent her made her feel so very strange inside.

The head of the secret police was the enemy, the one who asked her questions about whatever information she had on Aslan. He growled and snarled at her, the lust in his eyes was for not only her, but also for her knowledge and the destruction of her family. She loathed him, everything about him, but that thrive for knowledge and power made her tremble with desire as well. He was darker, the fiend of this fairytale she was trapped in, and Susan was embarrassed to admit that she'd always loved the bad guy.

She was bemused. She knew this was all quite wrong, but she loved every second she spent with her Jekyll and Hyde.

Susan sighed, slowly creeping out of the den and looking about. The sun would peak over the trees in about an hour. She didn't know where she would run, but it would be away from the den, and hopefully she'd lose the head of the Queen's secret police with a fresh snow that would hopefully fall. Despite the night and upcoming day looking clear as could be, she only hoped that it might snow.

Slowly she moved out, stretching some and trembling in the cold of the dawn. She was frightened of what would happen if or when Maugrim found her. She knew he'd be upset with her, but they'd formed something rather close so maybe he wouldn't kill her.

_Kill_ her? Would he? The though terrified her and she hesitated on her first step, looking back towards the den. Maybe she should just hope to be rescued? She could just curl back up in the den and wait, just go along with the routine she'd been given by the enemy.

"No!" she hissed. "Susan, you have to be brave. You can't think everything through all the time. You have to _act_, like Peter." She took a deep breath while keeping out of her mind that Peter was reckless and frequently trying to die. She closed her eyes and took the first step, waiting to be struck down by the witch, to be turned to stone, _something_. It never happened though, and that rather encouraged her. She took another step, and then another, making her way towards the river. She felt empowered, rebellious and free. She felt she could march the whole way out of the forest and that nothing would stop her, no matter what it was.

A twig snapped then, and she froze, a tremor of terror racing up her spine.

"Maugrim?" she called, looking about. "Are you there?" She turned in a full circle, expecting to see the wolf growling at her at any moment, but he never appeared. There was nothing, so she called again. "Maugrim quit playing these games with me! I—" she bit her lower lip hard, thinking of a reason to be awake. "I was thirsty, where are you?"

Nothing still, and she took another step towards the woods, looking about. Her heart was up in her throat as another twig snapped, this one closer. It echoed about in the woods though, and she turned around, desperate to find the source.

"Please quit playing with me!"

"Your Majesty!"

She gasped, turning quickly and holding back a shriek at the sight of a rat hidden beneath some frozen brush. The creature gazed up at her, and for a moment she had to bite back the revulsion at the sight of it. She loathed rats. It didn't matter if these might be any different from the ones back home she couldn't stand the horrid creatures. She closed her eyes tightly, covering her face to hide her revulsion. She stood there, wishing it away for the moment. She wanted it gone, away from her before it passed along a plague, or some wretched disease.

"Your Majesty!" the creature hissed, trying to get her attention again. She bit back a whimper and then, very slowly, she took a step towards it.

"W-who," she licked her lips, carefully pulling her hands from her face, not wanting at all to seem rude. _Seem rude?_ She huffed irritably at the implications, looking down at the rodent and trying to find her voice as she set herself down on her knees before it. "Who are you?"

"No more than a humble rodent, your Majesty," it stood on its hind legs, though it bowed most flamboyantly. Its voice was soft and its words nervous. "Oh, I can't describe how pleased I am that I've found you! I have news from Aslan. We have been searching all about for you, and I am the only one that knows of your location right now. You were put in the most difficult location to track, I'll admit! No matter! We'll be able to save you now!"

She leaned close, her heart racing. She ignored that it was a rodent. If she could be saved she was desperate for any news it had to offer.

"Oh! How are my brothers and sister? Are they well?" she smiled at it.

"No, Majesty, I am afraid not. The camp had lost hope without you, and worse, the witch has come for Edmund!"

"Edmund was with Aslan?"

"He was! He came to our side, Majesty! Oh, there was much cheer at that, much relief, all we needed was _you_ and things were set. Then the witch came, the horrid fiend of a woman! She'd demanded Edmund, to sacrifice him on the stone table!"

"Oh no!" Susan's heart felt as if it had stopped for a brief moment and terror welled deep inside her. Edmund, sacrificed? She couldn't even bare the thought of her youngest brother being hurt so. "C-certainly there is some way to help him?"

"There is! Aslan will be taking his place—no, please! Just hear me out a moment!" it cried as she went to interrupt helplessly. She silenced herself, biting her lower lip hard. "When someone with no fault sacrifices himself willing, in place of a traitor, the table will crack and life will be restored. Aslan will be fine, my lady. I shall rush back to the camp and we shall bring others to save you! Go no where and do not anger the wolf!"

She smiled gladly and felt she could kiss the rat. Her mind felt at ease suddenly. Everything would be fine, without a doubt. Everything would turn out. Smiling down at the rodent she reached out with a trembling, unsure hand and gently patted it along its head. The creature squirmed with delight, and she laughed a bit.

"Thank you so much for the wonderful news!"

"The pleasure is all mine, Majesty. Now I must hurry back, take care!"

With that, the rodent scampered away from her; racing along brittle twigs she'd heard snapping and scraping across the snow. Susan felt a great deal lighter and she stood, spinning about and humming gladly. She made her way back into the den, knowing full well she could not sleep now, not with the information she'd heard and how fast her heart was beating. She was much too excited to just fall back to sleep. So, in place of a restless nap, she watched from the opening, waiting patiently for Maugrim to return. It was only when the sun was high above the trees that the wolf came back, and stopped to see she was awake. He walked towards her unhurriedly, watching her carefully, noting the bright smile on her face and the way she hummed gladly.

"You're up early, Susan."

"I woke up thirsty, you weren't here."

"No."

"Where were you?"

"Hunting."

He walked forward, licking along his black lips. Curling up near her he watched as she crawled out of the den a bit. She sat near him, her hand going along his ears and he rumbled with pleasure, his tail wagging and his back leg twitched. She was affectionate with him for the while, her hands scratching and rubbing along his body, sending waves of desire and want through his system. She would drive him mad, he knew.

"Did you find food?" she spoke lightly, a pleased tone still in her voice. She hoped she didn't sound overly perky, but she felt so thrilled with everything. She was going to be saved and her brother was going to be fine. She would see Peter and Edmund and Lucy again. This war would be finished with, somehow. They could go home and pretend none of this had every happened. Everything would be fine.

"Yes. A rat."

Susan froze, her heart seeming to stop as she looked sharply to the wolf. He stared back, his dark eyes intense looking. The suspicion was evident in his eyes, the way he stared at her. She felt her stomach drop and her world was spinning suddenly, a tedious sort of spinning.

"A rat?" her voice was thick when she spoke.

"You seem bothered, Susan."

"I'm frightened terribly of rats."

Maugrim smiled at her, a friendly and very terrible smile. It wasn't Maugrim anymore, she was sad to say. No, the chief of the Queen's secret police grinned at her viciously.

"No worries then. It's long gone, and it won't be coming back."


	5. Giving In

_I'd like to thank everyone for his or her kind reviews and I'd also like to thank my beta, Alejandra for all her help! Hopefully everyone likes this chapter, and as usual I'm always up for constructive criticism. _

The absolute look of terror on her face only proved to Maugrim what she'd been up to. She was horrified, the very prospect that her chance to escape was gone frightened her to no end, and he reveled in that power for a moment. It did not excuse the fact she'd been plotting to escape though, and as he stalked closer to her she moved away from him, trembling like a life. The scent of fear poured heavily off of her and small dots of perspiration grew along her brow. She licked her lips nervously, taking a deep breath and glancing about for an escape.

"Susan," he grinned, drawing closer as she stumbled away from him.

"Maugrim, leave me be!"

"You were planning to escape me. What did the rat tell you, Susan?"

Her eyes blazed furiously and she jerked from him sharply, making a desperate attempt for the trees. He jolted in front of her, snarling. Tears filled her eyes as she pressed herself back against one of the tree firmly as if to disappear into it, her fingers tight against the frozen bark.

"It said _nothing_," she cried, circling to the other side of the tree, trying to avoid him. He circled with her, following each of her delicate steps with his own, listening to the dead crunch of snow beneath them. Her breathing and heart rate had increased. Her face grew flush and the dark green eyes had become dilated with her terror. He felt truly primal, truly on the hunt again.

"It must've been something of great importance, Daughter of Eve. Tell me."

"No!"

He snarled and leapt for her, wanting to drag her body to the ground. He wanted to show her he was still in control, still her captor. She only rushed from him, racing deeper into the forest. He was fast on her heels, growling. Words already held no value to them, to the situation. He was going to _show_ her, one way or another.

He'd always fancied watching her run, for the few times he had been privileged enough to watch her race from him or the pack. There was nothing truly graceful about it, but it was interesting. She was not like the Queen, who did not run at all, but rather strode to where she wanted to be. She was not like a dwarf, for they always tripped about themselves and ran with their arms pin wheeling about them. No, she ran with long strides, arms near her sides and hands clenched into fists. Her hair splayed about her face, trailing behind her in delicate waves. She slipped now and then in the snow, but always caught herself, hands always stretching out once in a while to feel something about her, to touch the trees. It was often as if she'd forgotten where she was and she needed to gain her bearings that way. Her breaths came in great gasps from her trembling body, and her eyes were wide and wild.

He knew in her world she'd never been chased by a wolf before. It was all a new experience for her, as this particular chase was also. It was so different because, this time there was no big, safe brother with a sword to protect her. There was no little Lucy to drag along and make sure she kept up. It was just she and it was just he, the big bad wolf ready to tackle her down and tear out her throat. That wasn't what he was going to do, of course, but threats never hurt. Most importantly though, this time, there was no chance for escape and she knew it. She knew as well as he did that they were merely running until her legs gave out. No matter where she went he would always catch her and no matter how fast she ran he could always run faster. It was a lesson he felt had to be taught and he was well aware she knew he was merely teaching it. It wasn't that he _couldn't_ catch her; it was just that he didn't feel like it quite at this moment. That was how it would always be for them, and she would learn it now.

They ran for what felt like forever, a few times he'd allowed her to stop, curl against a tree and catch her breath, her wide eyes watching him as he circled about her, whispering what he might do should he get his paws on her. It was all a mental game, he decided. He would not tear out her throat, he would not rip her chest open, and he would not harm her. He couldn't, and he hated he'd gotten to the point he felt bad for seeing her in pain or worried. This was still a matter that had to be attended to, and he knew it and so did she. She knew they were empty threats, but it still made her heart race and fear to well into her chest to think they could be true. After her breath was caught up they'd race again, her always whimpering in the distance.

They repeated the process again and again. Stopping, whispering, running. Stopping, whispering, running. It was a rather enjoyable circle that he didn't grow tired of. It wasn't until the afternoon that Susan finally got the point she could run no more, and she fell to the ground, curling tightly against another tree, sobbing. He slowed down, watching her shuddering form, listening to her desperate cries. Making his way forward he gently inhaled her scent, noting the smell of sweat and exhaustion. Her breaths came in huge gasps for air, her eyes were closed tight and her brow drawn in pain. Carefully, he brought his form over her own, resting atop her and allowing her to share the warm of his body.

"Susan, why run? Why keep it from me? I will either get the information from you this way or I will get it through magic. One way or another, my dear Daughter of Eve, you will tell me."

"I will _not_ be like Edmund," she sobbed. "I will not be a traitor. I will not die."

"This isn't a matter of treachery, Susan," he whispered, nuzzling beneath her chin to lick her neck, taste the sweat on her body curiously. She whimpered, trying to push away from him but he merely growled. She flinched and instead curled tightly up against him obediently. "Out here, it's only survival, and the magic knows it. If you don't tell me, and I don't get the information the Queen will kill you. If you tell me, you'll live. It's survival, Susan, not treachery."

"I will not tell," she shook her head, trying to sit up, but he kept her tight to the ground, not wanting to chase her again. She resigned once more, wrapping her arms tight about him, seeking the comfort that only he could provide. Because, after all it was only he. She was trapped with _him_, and he would be the only solace she would every find in this world. He was the only one she could ever turn to. She had no choice but to tell, he knew it.

"You would die then. Then what? Tell me that, Susan. Then what? Who would care? Who would know? Your family will never know what became of you, because for all they care you're dead now. It won't matter to them. You're alone out here, it doesn't matter what you do. No one will ever know." The thought only seemed to cause her to cry harder, and she shook her head weakly.

"No, I have to matter to someone. I can't be alone in this, Maugrim. I'm not strong enough to be alone. I can't do it! _Someone_ has to care about me!" she cried, gazing up at him with her tear-stained face. He sighed, licking away a tear thoughtfully, tasting the misery and the confusion. "I can't do it alone, that's not what was supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to be here alone during this stupid war. Someone _must_ care!"

"_I_ care, Susan. _I_ would miss you if you were to be killed. You don't matter to anyone else but me. Why not live for the one that looks out for your well being constantly? Why not live for the one that keeps you safe? Why not live for the only one that would know and care if you died? Tell me what the rat said, Susan. Let me prove you matter to me," he hissed in her ear, listening to her trembling breaths. She tried to calm herself, wiping at her tears as she collected her nerves once more. Gazing up at him her shoulders slumped, and she leaned forward heavily, wrapping her arms about him weakly.

"Aslan has said he will take Edmund's place," she whispered. Maugrim felt a snarl of distaste rise into his throat immediately, and had to bite it back. The lion would spoil all his plans for himself and Susan. Keeping his growl to a minimum he allowed her to finish. "By offering himself instead, he'll die in place of Edmund. Because of this the stone table will crack, a-and he'll come back to life. It would be a waste of the Queen's efforts. Everyone will live in the end." The lasts words ended in a strangled sob, and she clung to him tighter. "N-no one would die. And I killed them just now. Please, I didn't say. I didn't say!"

He hushed her gently, licking her cheek. He wished again he had arms, wanting to wrap them tight about her and sooth her from any woes she might have. Her wretched family caused all this pain in suffering. He knew if they weren't about it wouldn't matter to her. He'd have her with exceptional ease. If they were gone, out of the picture, it'd be so much easier in the long wrong. He'd have to see to their disposal personally to ensure the future he deserved with his little Daughter of Eve.

"You didn't say a word, Susan. It wasn't betrayal. It was survival. That's all that matters out here, during times of war or not. Survival, I promise you."

Walking into Aslan's camp with the Queen was nerve-wracking for Maugrim, to say the least. It wasn't truly a matter of being afraid, but that he was carrying out his plans to see Susan's family destroyed, and it felt wrong for some inane reason. That, and the glowers from the army of the great cat were beginning to irritate him. The only moment of pleasure he felt would be when the Edmund child did die, and he could savor the taste of his corrupt flesh. That had been the Queen's gift to him. Edmund and Susan. He chuckled thoughtfully at the memory, glancing up at the White Witch.

The new information had made her furious, Aslan planning to trick her so. She'd raged for a while, demanding things be made ready for a return to Aslan's camp. Sharp eyes studied him for a moment as she tried to calm herself; her cheeks slightly flush with her fury.

"I am thankful for this, Maugrim."

"I am glad to have pleased you. But…"

"You want something?"

"I do."

"What can I give you?" she grinned, fingers teasing along a vial near her waist. The wretched magic of hers that she often used to ensnare people. He snarled at her, watching the slight twitch of her body in reaction. Her dark eyes studied him, fingers clenching into a fist and pulling away from the vial.

"I'll have none of your dark presents. I want the prisoner Daughter of Eve and I want the body of the Edmund child."

Her brows rose high at his demand, and he worried for only a moment he might have crossed his boundaries. It was a great deal to ask of her, he knew. He wished he had had more information from Susan, but the little bit he had offered would determine the war, he knew.

"I see," she murmured, tapping her lower lip. "A little female, all to yourself?" She shot him a nasty smirk, and her growled irritably. "If you were anyone else, Maugrim, I would have killed you," she hissed, eyes blazing a bit. Then a light smile pasted onto her face, and he felt his body relax a bit. "I always liked you. You were always my favorite, you know. Don't let it go to your head, you may have them both, my faithful wolf."

"Thank you."

He felt unusually pleased with himself still, constantly playing the conversation over and over again in his head, listening to his small victory. There was little that could dampen his mood, save the slight feeling of wrongness through this whole thing. Even still, that was a tiny sense, something that was little and insignificant to him. It didn't bother him enough to stop what he was doing, to stop the destruction of everything that Susan held dear. He was going to keep her no matter what. Everyone had crowded around them again, all eyes on the small procession for the Queen. He glanced thoughtfully to the small trio of humans, smirking.

Peter. He grinned, watching the hate on the boys face, savoring the feel of absolute loathing from Susan's eldest brother. He looked forward to rubbing it all in the boy's face before he killed him. He wanted to relish in the look of absolute disgust and hatred as he told the human all the things he planned for his sister. He chuckled, sitting as a hush fell over the army. He turned his attention from the humans, watching the small tent as Aslan stepped from it; the lion looked a little less fierce than Maugrim remembered in his earlier years. Then again, time wore on a body and soul.

"What is it you want, Witch? We have already made a bargain," the lion's voice could not hide the loathing or the irritation, despite it's usual softness.

"You tricked me, Aslan."

An instant murmur spread through the army like a disease. Voice rose in protest and some hissed profanities at the woman's nerve. Aslan stood his ground alone, wise eyes turning intense as he rested a harsh stare on the Queen. Her majesty did not falter, did not flinch under the look. She merely tilted her chin up further, her cold eyes hardening like ice and staring at the lion.

"We have already made an agreement," he murmured. It should've ended there, Maugrim knew instantly. It was supposed to stop right now, and he and the Queen were supposed to turn about and march their way back to their own camp in defeat. Maugrim would have to rest sulking with the news that he would not have the Edmund child's flesh and that Susan would not be his, as he wanted, at this rate. The Queen would lose the battle simply because that's how all the great stories went, and Maugrim would be separated from Susan forever. She would find some other male, a faun or some other male that could wrap arms about her and carry her away.

He snarled viciously at the thought, his muscles going tense. The Queen's lip twitched as she glanced down at him, a sort of smile trying to touch her face, but it fell away with little struggle.

"I am not satisfied with _your_ blood, Aslan," she cooed lightly, once more looking up at the former king of Narnia. "No, I know your plan now and I am not impressed. There would be no true _sacrifice_ with you. I will have, Edmund. There's a sacrifice, Aslan. The boy would be such a loss to you, now wouldn't he? Or would you like to see Narnia destroyed, all because you don't like to follow tradition?"

"You did not seem worried with tradition when you accepted my offer."

"I did not know I would be cheated out of my traitor!" she cried, taking a step forward. There was a growl from Aslan but the Queen's fury kept her brave. She continued forward another step, testing the great lion. "I will not back down, Aslan. It's either the boy or all of Narnia in one fatal swoop. Which would you prefer?"

The silence was heavy, thick as could be. Maugrim felt for a moment as if he were drowning in it. He felt captured amidst stares that were filled with detestation and hate that held no boundaries. He licked his lips, trying to settle his nerves as best as he could. This was not the best of positions to be caught in. Surrounded by so many they could be killed with ease if Aslan permitted it. He glared about, standing, reading to make a break for it if he must. While he was all for fighting enemies, survival came first, and he could never fight so many.

A shocked mutter rose and Maugrim looked sharply to the group of humans, watching as the Edmund child stepped forward, shaking. The boy's eyes were wide and his face pasty. He tilted his chin up, trying to be brave like his sister had. It did him no good. He couldn't hold the posture of shoulders back and head up. It wasn't in his nature, Maugrim decided. It was a position he wasn't made for. Truly, they were doing the boy a great favor by killing him. With his sacrifice he'd do his sister some good instead. He should be honored really.

"I will go," Edmund whispered, his voice raspy, "For Narnia."

"Edmund you can't!" the little girl, Lucy, cried, grabbing hold of his arm tightly. She tried to pull him from the Queen, whose smile only grew. There were tears in Lucy's her eyes and on her face, and uncontrolled bawling being unleashed. Maugrim felt a wave of disgust fill him, watching the irritating child. He was glad Susan was nothing like her sister. True, she had cried, but she often tried to hide her weakness. She understood what tears meant in her position. She would be giving up, she'd be showing a weakness and she knew she couldn't do that for the enemy. Edmund hugged Lucy tightly, stepping away from her and Peter.

"I have to."

"You bastard!" Peter cried, glaring furiously at Maugrim. His sword was drawn once more, pointing at him. His grip was steadier this time, though Maugrim felt only a dry amusement at the gesture. "First Susan now Edmund. You just can't get your fill, can you?" he snarled, his eyes growing wet as well. It seemed to be a family meant for crying.

"I haven't had my fill of your sister yet, and I doubt I ever will," he chuckled, watching the angry boy. "And I'd have to say, she seems to be enjoying her time with me as well."

"Liar!" Peter jerked forward, only stopped when a centaur grabbed him tightly, wrenching him from the laughing wolf.

"Am I now? Or are you just afraid to believe the truth?" he sneered.

"Maugrim," the Queen's voice was light, unusually so. He chuckled lightly, moving from the struggling human, listening as the boy screamed desperate threats, thrashing still against the centaur. The Queen had a small quirk along her lip, a smile he'd dared to say starting to form. "I must admit, you do know how to get a rise out of them." She looked terribly pleased with everything, light and quite happy. It was a rather frightening side to her, he didn't know what to expect next.

"Talent," he smirked, feeling infinitely better than he had first walking into the camp.

"Jadis, is there nothing that will sate your blood lust in place of Edmund?" Aslan's voice was soft, he'd drawn closer to them, and a slight pleading in his eyes, though Maugrim knew the lion was too proud to beg.

"Nothing. I will have Edmund."

Aslan looked to the younger boy, his eyes soft and apologetic. Edmund was standing near them as well, having drawn forward slowly. The child looked to be in a slight state of shock, a tiny smile on his lips even though Maugrim knew it had nothing to do with delight that he would be dead soon enough. His fingers were absently fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt, dark eyes wide and slightly bloodshot.

"I am sorry you had to face this, Edmund. There is nothing I can do, I—" Aslan sighed, looked weak and truly tired for a moment. Edmund smiled helplessly still, face pale as could be. He tried to laugh a moment, but the sound was very wrong and he seemed to know this, stopping instantly. The boy licked his lips, his fingers tightening about the cuff of his shirt.

"I'm just glad I have a purpose for once. I'm like Dad. I'm doing something for a good cause. Right? I'm like Dad?" his face turned hopeful for a moment, pleading as could be. It seemed to be the only thing that would sooth the boy and calm him from his sudden shaking. He made a strange choking sound in his throat as Aslan nodded, smiling more. "Then I'm happy."

As the small procession walked from the camp they took two important things with them. The main thing was Edmund, who held just as much importance to the prophecy as Susan did, and who had finally found his way to the 'good' side of the war. With him gone that was half the siblings down and only two more to go before everything was done with. The Queen was certainly going to win by this point. They also took away the camp's hope, since now only one Son of Adam and on Daughter of Eve remained. So as Maugrim and Jadis walked from the camp with big smiles on their face and a terrified Edmund following behind them, they were only more pleased when it began to snow heavily over the great lion's army.


	6. New Body

_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Elvira, who constantly encourages me to keep writing. Damn you! _

_Elexies _

Maugrim had never before in his life been apart of this sort of ceremony. Indeed he had seen deaths, thousands while in the witch's company, but never had he experienced something to the extremes. Everything was so much darker, so much colder than usual death. There was a terrifying tremble running through his body, something he was struggling to hide. The air was thick with the scent of sweat and hunger, blood lust that he had never known. It was the witch's army, all about him, filthy creatures that stank to the heavens. They were all beasts that claimed slavering mouths and idiotic grins on their faces. They pushed and jostled, cheering for no reason now and then, and a few useless brawls had started in the midst of the 'celebration.'

It was proving more and more difficult by the second to contain his excitement. Albeit, his enthusiasm wasn't quite the same as the rest of the army's. He wasn't looking forward to the sight of blood and he wasn't looking forward to the stench of a corpse. He wasn't really looking forward to a battle he knew they would win in only a matter of time. He was looking forward to a humanoid body, with the sacrifice of Edmund and a little charm on the Queen's part; he'd get just that. He was looking forward to holding Susan. He was looking forward to touching her and whispering sweet nothings in her ears until she positively trembled with desire and lust. He wanted to touch her and pamper her and lace fingers into her hair while jerking her head back for a bruising kiss. He wanted all that so bad and that was where all of his excitement came from.

A roar of delight rose from the army, and Maugrim looked up, tail wagging some to see the Queen had finally arrived. Following behind her was Edmund, pale as could be, looking as if he were ready to be sick. Maugrim didn't blame him. If he knew he was about to be sacrificed for a silly mistake he would've been a little sick too. Still, he couldn't stand the child and rather didn't fancy pitying him. Pity would do not good when he was eating the boy. A simple 'I'm sorry but only through devouring you will I be able to take your sister and do filthy naughty things to her. It's going to a good cause though, truly,' will not be enough to assuage the boy's fears. He'd just have to suck it up and die like a man.

Edmund was pushed back onto the stone table, his arms tied above his head and legs to the end of the table by clumsy hands that always pulled the ropes a bit too tight. He squirmed a little, but stopped and seemed to give up. His body was tense, pulled tight as a wire and simply vibrating with fear. His eyes were wild, looking about at all the fiends around him, all the creatures that longed for his demise simply because the sound of his scream would be enough to give them a tickle of happiness. Maugrim shifted, growing impatient.

Jadis stood straight and proud, looking about at her army of devils and mutants. A proud smile appeared on her lips, an image Maugrim didn't know she could pull off. His muscles twitched irritable and he realized he was panting. The adrenaline was starting to take over the common sense, the need to remain proud and arrogant about everyone else. It didn't help when he tried to close his eyes and think of something relaxing, Susan's scent even. It just filled his system with more desire, made his head spin and his body quiver.

"Before you I present our sacrifice, the key to Aslan's demise, a king of the great lion's!" the Queen's voice was sharp and silence fell heavily about the army, allowing her speak. Everyone else their breath as she gazed about, licking her lips. "I bring to you Edmund, a Son of Adam, who would be the one to see you all destroyed, to see you brought down for a summer!"

A snarl of distaste rose in every throat, curses filling the air and jeers stabbing at the child.

"Indeed, I admit it seems like such a weak sacrifice. It's a waste of a lovely blade and a waste of my energy. I offer it then to the one who revealed to me Aslan's treachery, who brought light to our moment of weakness. Maugrim," her eyes fell on him and her jerked, licking his lips hungrily, "you have helped save this war for us. Have the boy. Carry out the sacrifice."

A howl of pleasure rose from some of his wolves, honored to be under his command and proud that their leader would be the one to carry out the sacrifice. A long smirk teased his lips and he moved forward up the stone table. He watched the child the whole way there, the terror in his eyes as the body began to squirm again. Jadis pulled away, standing firm and proud as she watched, her chin tilted up. Maugrim slowly began to circle the boy, inhaling the terror that began to pump his adrenaline. The yells and cheers about him rang in his ears, but all he could notice was the sound of Edmund's heartbeat, the thundering noise of his panting.

"You're going to die," the wolf whispered. Edmund took a deep breath, tears trailing down his face now. He made no sound for the crying, it was just tears.

"I know."

"You're going to die like a child, aren't you?"

"How did you kill Susan?"

"I didn't."

There was silence a moment as he turned about, stalking in the opposite direction. Where would he strike first? Where was the best spot for a kill? The chest? The shoulder? The neck? What did he want more, where would Edmund feel the pain best?

"She's alive then?" Edmund whimpered gently. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. With your death she'll be better too," he grinned, eyes glimmering at the thought.

"Will you hurt her?"

"Only if she wants to be hurt."

"Why?"

He didn't respond to that one. Instead he moved forward, testing the boy's brow, allowing his teeth to sink in and wrench. The scream was loud, the bawl of pain terrible, and the cheer from the army so very exhilarating. Edmund sobbed helplessly, thrashing about on the table, trying to wrench away from the pain. Maugrim would hear nothing of it, and bit down harder, before pulling away, licking his lips of the sweet blood. Edmund sobbed, blood trailing down his face and into his eyes, the puncture wounds on his forehead looking deep and very prominent. Maugrim grinned with pride.

"You are going to die like a child. How sad. Through history it will be told how the Edmund child was sacrificed, and at his death how he screamed for his mommy…"

"I wish I'd told her I loved her," Edmund gasped, trying to choke back his tears.

"Don't we all wish we could go back and have done something else? That's just life though, isn't it boy?" he smiled lazily, licking his teeth of the child's taste. Not the head, it would be much too messy to deal with. He sighed, continuing his circling. "Susan will be happier when you're dead, do you know that?"

"No, Susan wouldn't be happy I'm dead," Edmund glared at him helplessly, and Maugrim growled.

"She will never know about it."

"I don't understand then," the boy sighed helplessly.

"You don't need to understand," he stalked forward, looking down at the boy once more, his muscles tense and trembling still. "I'm going to kill you now."

"Be quick?"

"If I feel like it."

"Will you tell Susan I love her?"

"If the thought crosses my mind," he grinned. "Farewell, child-like Son of Adam."

He considered the boy only a moment longer, the way the muscles relaxed and the dark eyes stared up at him. He did have Susan's eyes. They were wild and panicked, but he realized the boy was thinking too. Just like his sister his mind was racing with thoughts and ideas, plans that he'd wanted to try to save his life that would never succeed. Plans for a future that he wouldn't have now. His mind was going over his mother, his brother and sisters. He was thinking about failed dreams and the past mistakes. He was thinking about something, just like his sister did so much. Admittedly, lately she'd been acting more than thinking, no longer having to be the big intelligent sister for her family, she'd let loose, gone a little wild for him. Still, she would sit back and just think sometimes. The two were so alike.

Yet, he still hated the boy. The very sight irritated him and the scent of him raised the fur on his back. He hated him. With that he wrenched forward and sank his teeth into Edmund's tender neck, gripping tight on the strangled gasp of the child. He gave a slight jerk, listening to the neck snap beneath his teeth, before he ripped away. Flesh tore about; blood splattered the table and him. The warmth of it was surprisingly delightful, he'd rather expected a moment of guilt for killing the child and there simply was none.

He had to admit, though, Edmund never screamed, never sobbed, and never begged. Maybe he did die a man. Grinning lazily he leaned forward, sinking his fangs into the torn throat, and began to slowly and meticulously eat away at the boy.

The body was strange to him, so very foreign and it felt so very wrong to him. The muscles and bones were all wrong, the two legs were awkward and the arms felt much to look for him. Everything was wrong about it, and yet, it was perfect for him, he supposed. He sat there on the stone table, resting on his heels, staring down at the remains of Edmund, the bones and some flesh still untouched. The blood was everywhere, all over Maugrim's body, tainting the pale flesh. Maugrim was nude, feeling the cold wind of winter nipping at the bare skin. He didn't fancy too much not having fur, but the nip of winter was altogether a fascinating thing to feel.

He jerked when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning about to look up at whomever dared to touch him, a snarl passing his lips. Jadis gazed down at him, a very long smile on her face, her eyes shimmering with delight.

"Look at you, Maugrim," she murmured. She pulled out a small hand mirror, an elegant thing with a lovely handle. He grasped it with clumsy hands, noticing how long the fingers were and the claws on the tips. He licked his lips, looking into the mirror. He felt his heart stop at the sight. A strange face stared back at him, though he figured for humanoid standards he would be considered handsome, even sexy. His face was narrow, all angles it seemed, and thin lips pulled into a small and thoughtful frown. The eyes were narrow and golden still, studying his every feature. His nose was slender, a little hooked in shape, and the nostrils flared.

He reached up, touching his face with the long fingers. He pulled his lips up, gazing at the sharp canines in his mouth. He ran fingers through thick black hair, though a little gray teased through some of the locks, the mane falling about his face some and down to his neck, tangled as could be. He felt along the wolf-like ears atop his head, testing shape of them and the bit of fur there. The hands stroked down his neck, noticing the pronounced Adam's apple, feeling the length of his neck and the collarbones. He handed the mirror back to the queen, going to stand slowly. He wobbled on the new legs, and the Queen helped him to gain his balance. He stood at least a foot above her, his body long and slightly muscular. His chest was bare, leading down to narrow hips and long legs. He looked down at himself, at the thick and long erect phallus between his legs. He wiggled his toes thoughtfully, watching the ten digits. Looking behind him near his rump he saw the wolf-like tail that swayed about the back of his legs, tickling his calves. Maugrim looked down to the Queen who smirked up at him.

"Look at you," she whispered again, pride glimmering in her eyes. "Amazing. Simply amazing, Maugrim."

He slowly flexed his hands, trying to keep his balance best he could. This body felt so unusual to him. Jadis tilted her head fondly, studying him with her intense gaze. He looked about, frowning to realize most of the army was still there, still celebrating all about them. His wolves were circled around them, tails wagging and long grins on their faces. He was so much taller than them now. He was up in the air, and suddenly his mind was spinning. He grinned giddily, reaching up to hold his brow. The Queen gestured to some others about, handing him a pair of britches. She told him how to get into them, and he was quick to learn, though they were uncomfortable with his arousal. A pair of boots, finely made, were given to him as well, but he wanted no more, though he could see the presented outfit was very fine and rich. He just wanted nothing more with the restraining clothes.

His wolves flocked him then, whimpering for attention, tails wagging, looking thrilled. He'd not noticed the change while eating Edmund. He supposed he'd been transforming while he'd been eating. He thought it would be a painful process, something horrid and wrenching that drove him to the brink of absolute madness. There had been nothing though, maybe some light indigestion maybe, but nothing else.

His hands lightly touched his wolves, feeling the fur with the strange hands. He went to take a step and his balance gave out. His wolves were quick to try and help him, and for a moment he felt and instance of caring and affection for the mindless brutes. He petted their heads gently as they tried to help him stand once more, all whining for affection, tails wagging. These were his soldiers? His wolves? These creatures that begged for affection were _his_ _wolves_?

Maugrim sighed, slowly gaining hold of his footing, moving away from the party slowly, his men guiding him toward the forest. He continued to stroke their soft winter coats, working out light tangles and scratching behind their ears. They growled happily, some yipping with delight of his personal victory.

"A victory indeed," he murmured aloud, listening to his voice. It was still the same. It hadn't changed at all, save maybe not quite as raspy. His mouth worked strangely. It wasn't the same at all, and he found talking a little more difficult, his words slower and a tad clumsier.

His wolves whimpered more and he gently scratched behind one's ears, listening to the pleasured growls. They traveled in silence for the while, save the gentle petting now and then. He savored their company for a while, enjoyed their new behavior toward him. They were proud, that's what it was. They were proud their leader had performed the sacrifice, had saved the war. He was pleased with himself, and grinned lazily. He reached up gently and ran a hand through the tangled black hair, working his fingers through some knots.

"You'll have to leave me be from here on," he whispered to them, watching as their ears tilted down and their tails curled weakly. He chuckled, patting one on the head. "I will be back for the celebration later." They turned then and ran, racing from him, heading back toward the celebration of their victory. Maugrim watched them go and smiled, before turning about and stumbling his way for Susan. He used the trees for help, listening to the snow crunch beneath his weight gently. He took a breath, realizing he could still smell everything. Susan was no far away, the lovely scent of autumn teasing his nose. He moved a bit faster, leaning heavily against a tree as he saw the den.

She was sitting beautifully before the den, tracing small designs in the snow. Her mind was racing, her eyes dark with heavy thoughts. He knew the look on her when she was thinking and hard. She nibbled her lower lip, his eyes grew dark and her hair fell over her shoulders and about her face. She looked as if she'd been crying again.

She had been acting recently, he knew, moving on instincts and doing what he wanted with little argument. It'd been so very simple and relaxing. He knew she was still plotting though. She did as told but it didn't mean she wasn't waiting for him to slip up somewhere. It didn't mean at all that she wasn't watching him for weaknesses that she could use to get back to her family, falling apart though it may be. She was still planning. Damn, he adored her.

Maugrim took a step forward, stumbling into the open. He made as much noise as he could, wanting her to hear him. His claws scratched along the icy bark of the tree, the snow crunched heavily under his weight. Her head jerked up and she gazed at him sharply, moving into a trembling stand. Her dark green eyes grew a little wide and she licked her lips nervously at the sight of this strange new person. She'd not spoken to anyone other than him for weeks now, he realized. Besides the rat, there had been no one for her to meet or see. It was always just he.

"Who are you?" she snapped, looking about. He took a step toward her, unable to resist the grin on his lips.

"Susan," he whispered, savoring the feel of the name on human lips. Her eyes widened more and she stumbled back from him, taking a deep breath.

"What?" her voice was a helpless laugh and she stepped back from him. "Maugrim?"

"Yes," he grinned, moving toward her quickly now. She wrenched away from him desperately, eyes wild. She was smiling but there was no humor, no happiness in the look. He frowned, reaching out for her, grabbing Susan tightly and pulling her against his body. "Susan," he gasped, wrapping his arms about her. "I can hold you." She fit his body perfectly, absolutely perfectly. Her gentle curves pressed against him and her head barely reached his neck, but she was perfect for him.

"M-Maugrim let me go. Stop it!" she gasped, shoving him firmly away from her. Surprised he let go, falling back heavily into the snow. She stepped away, curling back against the den some. "What happened to you?" she frowned, holding herself tightly, where he had held her. He licked his lips, adjusting on to hand and knees once more, wanting so badly to grasp her to his body once more.

"Susan," he growled, moving toward her slowly on hands and knees, grinning up at him. He didn't want to bother standing. He just wanted to be near her like this, to cling to her body and possess her entirely.

"Maugrim, stop it!" she yelled, eyes blazing. He froze where he stood, looking up at her with wide eyes. "This isn't funny. What's happened to you?" She looked to the side, biting her lower lip hard. "W-were you always this way? Were you always a man?" she laughed weakly, running a hand through her hair, racking her brain for an answer. "Maybe the witch made you that way. Maybe y-you did something or…" she held her head weakly, falling back against the ground gently. "This is wrong."

He crawled toward her again, his arm slinking around her waist. She went to jerk from him but he held her down tightly, wrapping his other arm around her as well. He buried his face into her neck, inhaling her scent, smiling. He closed his eyes, enjoying her being so close to him, him holding her like this. He adjusted more, pulling her tight against him.

"Oh, Susan," he whispered, holding her to him. "I did it all for you."

"Why?" she snapped, tilting her head to the side.

"Because I wanted to do this."

He kissed her then, firmly, powerfully, enjoying the strange feeling. He'd seen so many strange creatures do it. He'd seen the passion from the fawns and he'd seen light brushing of lips from centaurs. He'd watched and thought it so strange and useless, but this was wonderful. He rolled to put himself on top of Susan, straddling her and holding her cheeks gently. His lips teased her own, brushing along her lips then pressing, head tilting to the side. He tilted her face up to kiss her deeper, his tongue gently prodding at those sweet lips of hers. Susan whimpered still and shoved at his chest, nails digging into his shoulders.

He pulled back after a long moment, frowning to see her glaring at him, her green eyes looking bitter and cold.

"What's wrong, Susan?" he whispered, touching her face curiously, tracing her features. "I can hold you. I can touch you and kiss you."

"I know."

"Aren't you happy?" he snarled at her, giving her a furious shake. "I'm here for you! I can hold you now and sooth you when you cry, dammit! Doesn't that make you happy?"

"No," her lower lip trembled but she kept back the tears. He couldn't understand. He didn't know why she was so displeased with him. She was supposed to be delighted that he could touch her now. She was supposed to be so very, very happy with him and his actions. They were supposed to make passionate love tonight and have her crave him like a drug, like Edmund craved magic.

She wasn't happy though. She was upset, hell, she looked furious. Her eyes were wide, her breathing heavy and rather labored. She wasn't happy. If anything, he'd say she was terrified. Why would she be so scared though? Why wasn't she jumping to cling to him and kiss him in return? Why, damn it all?

He sighed, slowly pulling back from her. His hands were shaking terribly and his mouth felt dry. He tried to smile, but the strange mouth wasn't working right for him, and he couldn't work words up at the very moment. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and finally getting a sort of smile out of his self. He stood up, swaying on the spot, but did not fall.

"We're going to war tomorrow," he whispered, gazing down at her. She didn't say anything, merely stared at him with her eyes dark and irritated. She was trembling as well, he noticed. Her eyes were a little wild and her hands were idly tugging at the sleeve of her dress. He smiled at her again, feeling a little stronger. "After that we'll go away. We'll leave here and find somewhere else to stay." She didn't say anything and the silence stung him. He closed his eyes and slowly walked away from her, just wanting to get away from the silence and the terror in her eyes.


	7. Acceptance

_Hey all, sorry about the long delay. I got occupied with school, work, and extra curricular stuff. There's not a lot to this chapter, but hopefully it'll be good enough for now. I'll try and make a really long chapter next time. So, here it is! Thank you all for being so patient and supportive! Constructive criticism is always supported. _

_Elexies _

He was horrifyingly attractive. It was something that bothered Susan greatly. He was so damn sexy and handsome. She'd always noticed boys back at home, any girl her age did, but there was something about Maugrim. Maybe it was the fact he still looked so very wolfish. The ears and the tail, yes, those all gave him away, but the look in his eyes were hungry, starving even. His smirk was still very much the wolf's. The way he moved was still like a predator. She was so scared of him. There was something very wrong about a man as attractive as him being so very wild and primal still.

Had he always been a man? She found herself wondering frequently that very question. Would it explain the very humanoid and intelligent look in his eyes when he studied her? Would it explain why she felt so very pleasantly naughty stripping in front of him? It would.

Still, that was the past and this was the present. Maugrim was a man now, and she was terrified. She was plainly and simply horrified with the prospect of Maugrim being a _man_. She liked him, fancied being held in his arms and kissed the way he'd kissed her. She'd often daydream about Maugrim being a man so he could take her hot and passionately, drive her wild and crazy with the things that were only whispered about back home. That's all they were though: daydreams. They were silly little fantasies from a girl blossoming into a woman. They weren't meant to become reality. Maugrim wasn't supposed to be able to touch her and kiss her. He wasn't supposed to be able to do anything sensual to her. He wasn't supposed to be able to fulfill those daydreams for her. He was just supposed to be a wolf.

Susan nibbled on her lower lip as she watched him watch her. He was sitting across from her, knees pulled to his chest and leaning against a tree, resting with his fingers laced together and his chin resting on them. He was so very handsome. That thick black hair tumbling about his face and with his lips pulled into a teasing smirk was so very appealing on him. What's more was his body was more than she was used to. Then again, she'd never seen that much skin on a boy before, she supposed. No, Susan had always seen boys in nice little suits and always well dressed, manicured, and groomed. Maugrim was so very the opposite. His hair was wild, his chest bare and rippling with muscles, the tight pants showing off those well-muscled legs and a tight rump.

There was another difference, she realized. She was used to _boys_. Maugrim was very much a man. That's the first thing that had entered her mind when she initially saw this strange new creature walk into her safe little camp. He'd fumbled his way right into her wolf's secure territory and that's all she could think. _Man._ He was rugged and brawny, his eyes full of desire and lust and his grin was ravishing. He was something Susan was not used to seeing at all, no— had never seen before. He was something primal that was not found in her high-class and well-mannered England home. There were no men wandering around in those tight clothes with their mane askew and their chests bare for the world to see. There was simply no such thing. Maugrim was, in her mind, the definition of Man.

She snorted at the thought and his ear twitched. It was so very ironic. A wolf was the definition of man. He wasn't even completely human with those ears, the tail and the fangs. He wasn't even human inside.

Susan rubbed her brow weakly, looking up at Maugrim, who had somehow scooted closer to her. She glared at him, pulling herself tight against the den. She wouldn't go inside, that would just trap her. She needed to be in a spot where he couldn't close in on her, where if she had to she could make a break for it. Now that he was human she doubted he could run as fast as he used to. Albeit, his legs were longer but certainly she had more stamina. She could only hope— pray— that his transformation had taken a hell of a lot out of him.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered to her.

"Nothing," she murmured, crossing her arms and looking off to the side. He smirked and clicked his tongue disapprovingly at her. She flushed, gazing at the snow, trying her best to not look at him.

"I know better, Susan. I know you're always thinking. You always think," he tapped his brow lightly, chuckling when she continued to try and ignore him. He moved a bit closer to her, watching her with a long grin on his lips. "Why are you so unhappy about this, Susan? I did it for y—"

"I know!" she cried, wrenching about to glower at him. "I know. You did it for me! Maybe I didn't want you to though, Maugrim! Maybe I liked you better as I wolf! Did you ever consider that?" she snarled, moving to face him completely now. "Did you ever consider that maybe I wouldn't want you to be a man?"

"Why is that? Why don't you want me to be a man?"

She moved to pick herself up and run and he saw the way the body jerked toward the forest. He saw the way her eyes widened at his question. This wasn't something she wanted to discus. She didn't feel safe anymore. She didn't feel safe with this human version of him. He could touch her, and the thought of being touched by a man obviously caused a great deal of discomfort to the girl. Still, he wasn't letting her go, and he certainly wasn't giving up. He jerked forward and grabbed her arm as she moved to race away, her falling to the ground. He pulled her back, reeling his prize slowly and tediously into his arms while she thrashed and yelled angrily, pushing back away from him.

"Let me go, Maugrim!"

"You see?" he snapped. "I am still Maugrim! I'm still your Maugrim, Susan! Why don't you want me to be a man?"

"Leave me alone!" she pushed at his chest as he made her face him, giving her a good shake to try and calm her down.

"Not until you answer me, Susan," he whispered, clutching her tightly to him. "Why don't you want me to be a man? Why do I scare you so much now? _Why can't I be a man for you?_"

She took a deep and trembling breath, gazing down at him as he stared at her. She shook her head weakly, fumbling for an answer it seemed. He reached up, gently touching her face, stroking along those sweet features of hers. He laced his fingers into the lush red hair, brought her closer to him so he could rub it along his face and feel the texture.

"Are you afraid I'll hurt you?" he murmured. She didn't respond at first, merely watched as he inhaled the scent in her hair, his eyes close and his lips pull into a light smile. Those golden eyes opened again, gazing up at her in a dreamy sort of way. Weakly, she nodded. Her body trembled all over as he chuckled, adjusting her so they were eye-level. "I'll never hurt you, Susan. I will always take care of you. Don't you remember what I said to you? I'm the only one that cares about you Susan; I wanted to show you how much I cared. I did this so I could be here for you, Susan."

"But you're touching me," she whimpered.

"Because you _deserve_ to be touched. You deserve to be pampered and adored. I'll do that for you, Susan. I'll pamper you and I'll adore you for years to come, I swear it. Just let me show you," he whispered, nuzzling along her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

"I don't like this," she tried pushing back from him.

"What can I do to make you like it?"

"I will never like _this_!" she cried, gesturing between the two of them. "_This_ isn't allowed. _This_ isn't supposed to be here! We're enemies, Maugrim. You and I. We're supposed to hate each other. We're supposed to be fighting!"

"We're not in a war out here, Susan. Out here, at my den, in my territory, we're friends and dammit we will never go to the war front together."

"But you will," she stared up at him with her shoulders slumped weakly. "You'll go into the warfront and you'll kill my family if you wanted to."

"Yes," he growled, tightening his grip on her. "For you I would kill your family. I would kill Peter if it would make you happy, I would kill Lucy if it meant I could spend an eternity with you in my arms. I—" he clenched his teeth. He'd killed Edmund for a body to hold her with. She couldn't know it though. He would never tell her that. He closed his eyes tightly, placing a strained smile on his face. If she found out she'd never forgive him, he was certain of that. The knowledge that her brother had been little more than an evening meal for him would not do well for the relationship he was pursuing. He returned his gaze to her face once more, studying the frustration and fear there.

"I can't have you killing my family," she laughed weakly, humorlessly. Maugrim chuckled, softly touching her face. She flinched at the touch, but shyly leaned into it after a moment.

"Susan, I did this for you. Please, understand it was only for you," he whispered. "I gave up a part of myself—"

"C-can you no longer be a wolf?" she asked, looking horrified. He chuckled.

"I can, but that's not the point. The point is that I'm not completely a wolf anymore. For you I have become part man, all for you," he wrapped his arms tighter about you. "Tell me, has anyone ever done that for you?"

She thought about it for a moment. No, certainly no one had done something like that for her. Yet, if they had had the abilities, the chance, would someone have? She couldn't think of a soul. Then again, this wasn't something that you asked a person. Give up a part of yourself for me to be happy? Would you? No, she'd never asked someone that and she doubt they'd have answered. Would Peter, Edmund and Lucy have? She supposed so, but at the same time they very well may not have. Peter would do most anything to prove himself to anybody. It might not have been a matter of love, simply just 'look what I can do!' Edmund she doubted even liked her. Lucy, well, Lucy was a simple minded little thing. She could never ask it of her little sister anyway.

"No," she responded after a moment. He nodded his head then.

"You matter only to me, Susan."

"Are we so alone out here?" she whispered after a moment, gazing down at him. "Truly, are you the only one?" She laughed softly and shook her head. It sounded so very wrong. There wasn't a single soul out in the world that cared about her, that missed her and worried about her. No, she supposed there wasn't. Peter, Edmund, Lucy, sure, they _had_. They thought she was dead now though. Everyone thought she was dead. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes to fight back the rush of tears that tried to assault her. No more crying. She couldn't cry anymore, there simply wasn't enough time for it. Not just that, she was sick of bawling. She was sick and bloody well tired of sitting down and moaning and sobbing. Enough was enough.

She couldn't cry about every little thing anymore. She was dead, that was all right. There was something rather freeing about being dead. She could start all over again if she wanted. No more of the same old expectations. She didn't have to be stuck up and right all the time. She could be just Susan. Susan, who liked to read and didn't have to keep her siblings in line anymore. Susan, who enjoyed cuddling up on a rainy day and just contemplating life and didn't have to make sure Peter, Edmund and Lucy were entertained. She was dead, and really, that was okay.

She had to be strong from now on, though. No more tears, no more silly bouts of 'woe is me, I am dead.' There simply wasn't time for any of it anymore.

"Okay," she whispered, tilting her head down some, trying to hide the last of her tears. They _would_ be the last.

"Susan," Maugrim murmured, gently pressing his fingers beneath her chin, guiding her to look up at him. She took a deep breath, staring up at him, trembling slightly. He smiled at her, leaning forward a bit. "Let me be a man for you, Susan." She felt a moment of hesitation, of sharp nervousness and fear, before she brushed it aside and sank into his arms. He growled his approval and moved forward, his lips pressing firmly to her own, a sweet and passionate kiss that burned with more fire than the first one he had given her. She gave into it willingly, kissed back hungrily, as well as she knew how to at least. Her arms went about his neck and her fingers tangled into his thick hair. The sensations were all quite wild, maddening even. Susan felt her head spinning and her world sharpen as desire rushed through her system.

"M-Maugrim!" She gasped, tilting her face gently from the kiss, feeling his lips turn to flower affection along her jaw-line and neck. His large hands rubbed over her back, holding her close to his hard chest, and shyly her hands slipping down from his shoulders to the muscles of his chest. They deftly stroked over the firm abdomen and around to his backside, fingertips idly brushing over the base of his tail. She felt Maugrim tense in delight, listened to him growl heatedly.

His gold eyes were like a flame, flickering passionately, as his hands sought her body, teased her where she'd never imagined being touched. His lips captured hers in another kiss, his tongue pressing against the crease of her mouth to slip in. She gasped in sweet surprise, her hand tightening about his tail some and stroking along it smoothly, the girl shudder in desire as his hips began to buck up between her legs. He licked over her lips, tilting his head to the side and deepening the kiss best he could. He adjusted to lay back, Susan easily following him to the ground.


End file.
